Space Station Ed
by edward18
Summary: A story I've been working on. The Eds and co. just replace some characters. My longest story ever and probably most scifi ever! Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: 

Codename: Megadon

In 1990, a secret government organization was founded. This sub-division was known as BeGran. BeGran soon became a small forgotten division, among many others, but none the less, the government still gave them what they asked, not bothering to care about what BeGran did with the resources.

By 1991 the division had at least five hundred tons of titanium, iron, silicon, and many other metals, as well as at least a hundred tons of computer chips, (rare and common) wires, and even video game cartridges. The government still didn't know what BeGran was up to and it didn't bother to find out.

In 1993 BeGran asked for cloning devices, huge computer monitors, fifty cameras, and five thousand motion sensors. It was not until now that the government had become suspicious this divisions intentions. The government handed this equipment over this equipment but decided to keep an eye on BeGran.

This kept up until 1998 and finally BeGran came to hold a conference with the other members of the government. On that conference five members of BeGran explained their impossible plan to the government.

The five members were Dr. Gemar, Dr. Winzaton, Mr. Hedgar, Mr. Mancol, and Mr. Japlon. Dr. Wezen Gemar was an older man in his sixties. He had a grey mustache, a bald head, wore sunglasses, and always carried around a bottle of beer.

Dr. Ivan Winzaton was much younger, probably in his forties and had jet-black hair. He didn't have any facial hair, had goggles on his head, and wore normal clothes instead of the traditional scientist lab coat.

Mr. Regan Hedgar was more of a business man, but still had a kind heart. This man had a short beard sort of and look to be in his fifties. He had blondish-silver hair, and had white skin.

Mr. Nero Mancol was a colored man, probably in his early forties. He carried around a sketchpad everywhere. Mancol had green eyes, black hair, and a nice smile.

Finally, Mr. Himo Japlon was the leader of the group and looked very triumphant. He was probably in his mid-sixties and had sunglasses on. Also he held a staff in his hand which had a diamond on the tip of it. Japlon had silver hair and a big grin on his face.

Now that the government people had been gathered together Japlon began to explain. "Dear members of the government," he began smiling, "We at BeGran know that you have become suspicious of our actions, so we wish to finally reveal our plans to you. Allow me first to introduce our members. Here we have Dr. Wezen Gemar, our

top scientist who drinks a lot of beer. Next we have our second important scientist, Dr Ivan Wingzaton. Third we have our supporter for BeGran, Mr. Regan Hedgar. Finally, we have our top sketcher Mr. Nero Mancol."

After Japlon had said this each member step forward after hearing their name called and either waved or bowed. Then Japlon started talking again. "BeGran now wishes to tell you what we have been working on. We have been making, wanting to make, and have started making a space station a quarter the size of the moon with over four major earth environments." At this statement a commotion started up in the room and Japlon continued, "We have also been making artificial, robotic, animals. The purpose of this craft would be for if the earth was ever in trouble the people could go to the space station and animals would already be there so it would be like earth. The animals act and taste like real animals."

Now uproar started. After a few minutes the talking subsided and one member of the government asked, "What would this be called?" Japlon immediately replied, "Megadon is what it would be called Jeremy. We wish for the government to give us what we need to make this craft. Now we shall show you the blueprints for an animal we have been working on."

At that moment Mancol got up and held up a large sheet of paper for everyone to see. Then he placed the picture on a projector and everyone could see it clearer. The image was of a juvenile dinosaur with a crocodile like snout and was labeled Baryonyx with some writing off to the side.

Immediately you could hear everyone murmuring. "Well, will you agree to give us the things we need for this? Whoever would agree to this raise your hand now please." Japlon told them after a while. The audience was silent for a couple of minutes and Japlon started to frown. Then one person raised their hand, then another, and another. A grin immediately broke out on Japlon's face as nearly everybody raised their hands. "Then it is agreed, be sure to give us what we need."

Over the next few years the government gave BeGran all the equipment that they asked for. They needed all sorts of supercomputers, video game cartridges, and all sorts of metal. No one heard from Japlon and his crew again until 2004 when they launched the space station.

Prologue:

Paradise or an Accident?

Sheep, sheep everywhere and not a living thing in sight other than one human being resting under a tree watching the sheep run by in flocks across the meadow. Of course the sheep were all robots, but he didn't mind, it was as close to paradise as he thought he was ever going to get. Everything was nice and peaceful, except when a wild, badly-programmed animal got loose from another region and attacked, and that didn't happen very often. Even when it did it was always either destroyed or captured and reprogrammed.

Yep, everything was peaceful for Mordok Feckle, who was now on vacation in the space station, Megadon. He now owned a house on the surface of the space station in the forest/ suburban region. They had managed to grow grass and even build houses in the space station as well as grow trees, make snowy, artic mountains, build lakes, and much, much more. The surface of the space station contained four major regions: forest, desert, jungle, and artic.

The forest area of the space station was where everyone lived. The animals that lived in this region consisted of sheep, dogs, bears, raccoons, and various birds. It was always very peaceful to rest there, in your house, reading a book after a long day of work in the space station.

In the desert is where cacti grew and where scorpions lived. Not very many people went there because air was usually too dry and made you cough.

Luckily, the jungle region was much more pleasant and had a variety of delicious nut and fruits. You had to make sure you didn't run into a lion or a tiger though, they weren't usually friendly. Sometimes monkeys threw things at you, but if you avoided all of these problems the jungle could be just as good as the forest.

The artic would probably be what you would consider a sub-zero desert, but luckily you could kill the robot animals there and eat them. In the desert it would be hard to kill something as small as a scorpion, and even if you got one it would hardly be a meal. Anyways, the artic consisted of playful penguins that could throw snowballs, wolves that were most of the time friendly, walruses, and seals.

The space station had its own machines the made clouds and a blue sky in the day and switched to black at night. In the center of the space station was a tall pillar that was about a hundred feet round and if you could get into it you would be able to enter the elevator and go below the surface where all the scientists worked constantly. Also, to keep the air in, the space station was covered halfway with glass making it look like a giant snow globe, without the snow.

Mordok was one of the personnel of the space station who made sure that the  
animals ran efficiently, without any flaws, but now he had earned himself a vacation,  
finally! The most recent accident was when one of the Baryonyx had gotten loose and bitten one of the scientists' legs off. Luckily a squadron of bomb-birds had gotten there in time to destroy the dinosaur and rescue the scientist from impending doom. They had been very careful about how many Baryonyx they had made.

The supercomputer controlled all of the actions the animals would make, but sometimes the computer had too much to do and ignored what an animal did and let the animal control itself. That wasn't usually a problem, except when the animal realized it could control itself, which didn't take long, but the computer usually got back to that animal in a nanosecond.

Then there was the one episode where the compys had gotten loose in the labs and attacked some of the scientists. Those tiny dinosaurs could cause a lot of destruction, who knew? Dr. Winzaton, that's who! The designer of the original robot compies, who hand-made them all, before they made the reproduction system in the space station. Luckily they got everyone out before any major damage started, then they ran the compys back into their region. The only serious damage was that one of the scientists, Richard Bronze, had to be rushed to the emergency room.

And now Mordok was taking a break, on the very space station he helped to make! His next-door neighbor in the station was an elderly scientist the age of seventy-two and who always had a beer bottle at hand, Dr. Wezen Gemar. He was the scientist that made sure that the animals ran efficiently and he created most of the animals.

Gemar was now on vacation also and used to work with a teenage girl called Linda Carver. They had both made sure that the animals ran alright, but after she saw the compys tearing one of the personnel apart and eating him she quit. She blamed herself for not keeping the animals under control, but who could control those darn compys? Luckily, she didn't stick around to see one of the full grown Baryonyx eat a person in one gulp. That dinosaur was immediately destroyed and they were careful reproducing the dinosaurs from then on out. Now Linda worked for that one company, what was it called, GEMZ? Either way she quit and was crying about what happened when she quit.

Not very many people had died aboard the space station, so death wasn't that big of a deal; to Mordok it just looked like they had just created another earth with the same animals, only the animals here had metal skeletons. The animals did the exact same thing as their living counterparts, breath, drink, eat, die, and reproduce. Oh yes, they reproduced, but in a strange way, a way that involved the supercomputer. They had also made some of the animals dumber or smarter which sometimes caused problems.

Now Mordok had gotten up and started walking toward his house as sheep ran and jumped past him. He also saw out of the corner of his eye Gemar come out of his house and wave in his direction. The dogs ran around and chased sheep sometimes, scaring herds into pens and then locking them in with an electric fence. They had defiantly made the sheep smarter, because regular sheep would just keep eating, and eating, and eating the grass until they hit dirt, and sometimes they would even eat the dirt because they were so dumb that they thought they were still eating grass. So there would be a huge patch of dirt, or a big hole in the ground where a heard of sheep habeen.

Good thing they had made the sheep smarter, now they moved around when they ate instead of just eating till there was no more grass. Mordok entered his house and looked at his surroundings. His bed was lying in a corner of the room; next to it was a TV with a floating chair in front of it. In another room of to the right was the kitchen and upstairs was a laundry shoot with a closet where his clothes were and a computer room was down the hall from it. The first floor's ceiling was about twelve feet high and the room was painted bluish, green.

On the surface of Megadon it seemed nice and peaceful, but deeper, below the surface was where all the scientists worked whether they are tired or not. That was where all the animals were created and studied after they had ceased to function and shut down.

Their skeletal systems looked usually like a regular animal skeleton except that they were made out of metal instead of bone. The muscles were made of a special kind of tissue, made out of tiny microorganisms. Their blood was made out of special liquids.

Soon there would be the first group of tourists arriving on the station, of course, Japlon had decided to only show the nice side of things there, not the dark side. Not the danger of mingling with some of the animals, not the deaths of the members aboard the station, and of course not all of the failures they had with the supercomputer. Hopefully that upgrade for the computer would be coming soon. It would then be able to handle many more actions that the animals performed, it would be perfect, and no one would ever try to shut the station down.

Mordok had finally been able to log onto his computer and view the progress of the region he was in; the woods. The screen looked like this:

house o trees s sheep herds D dogs B bears / passage or doorway

-- --------------------------------------------------------------

- -/

S------------- -------------/ oooooooooooooooo

S ooooBooooooooooo

oooooooo

D oooooooo B

o ooooooooooooooooo

ooBoBoooBooooooo

ooooooooooooo

---- D S

---- B

/ ooo

/ D ooooo

D /

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Well, the bears were in the forest still, the sheep were scattered all over the region, and the dogs were scattered also. Everything was fine, the animals were in the right spaces and nothing was out of place, for now. Sometimes the animals had gotten mixed; sheep and dogs were attacked by bears sometimes, but no major damage. They had dozens of animals aboard the station attacking each other, so the scientists, in their infinite wisdom, would always send bomb-birds to drop bombs on the animals instead of just separating them.

Then a box flashed onto the computer screen saying: Warning! Fire-Raptor escaped, need backup!- Johnson

That's bad, he thought, if those things got to the surface they would go about destroying any and everything. The Fire-Raptors was basically a velociraptor (A vicious and deadly dinosaur) combined with a flamethrower. Mordok didn't know why they had created those vicious creatures. They were monsters. Just then another box came up saying: Ignore other message, it is under control.- Japlon

"_Japlon," _he whispered. He hated that Japlon was their boss, but at least he wasn't all business and money. He had a little heart for his employees.

Finally, another box came up that said: Seven workers dead, Fire-Raptor captured.

-Supercomputer

"Uh oh," Mordok said and ran out the door, towards the nearest elevator.


	2. Chapter 1: The Coelophysis Incident

Disclaimer: Danny Annoutci (awesome man) owns the Eds I'm just borrowing them without his permission for this story. :) 

Chapter 1: 

The Coelophysis Incident

"Ah, a nice day at the beach!" sighed Johnny, a twelve year old, who was at the moment splashing around at the beach. "Johnny, how come you wanted me to take you here?" asked Zap, the boy's robot companion, who was sitting on a rock near a waterfall. "Because," Johnny began frustrated, "I wanted to have some fun."

Johnny kept on swimming around for a while until he got hungry and went to a stand to get a corndog. As Johnny was about to sit down and eat Zap's chest started blinking and making loud beeping noises. This sound startled Johnny making him drop his corndog in the water. When the ten year old turned to face Zap he was fuming mad. "ZAP!" He shouted, "Explain Yourself!" "Sorry sir, but your friend, Rolf has a job for you."

At that instant a monitor came out of Zap's chest-plate which showed a dark blue-haired boy. He wore glasses, had tan skin, and was fourteen years old. "Johnny," the voice said, "brother, I have a message for you, from someone called Japlon." "Ok, bring it up," Johnny moaned. A message came up that read:

Johnny's Dad:

You have been invited on a private flight into outer space and to a space station called Megadon. We wish to have public comments of how we can improve our space station, or how good it is. We hope to see you soon, goodbye.

Japlon

"Johnny, this is addressed to your father," Zap stated. "Then delete it… wait! I'll go there, don't worry, they must have just confused me and my dad." Johnny grinned. "Well, we better report to Rolf then, yes?" "Yes, of course, inform him."

Meanwhile in New Mexico, an archeologist was studying a new skeleton they had just uncovered. The skeleton was of a Coelophysis, a three meter long carnivorous dinosaur from the Triassic Period; very common.

The sockhat wearing young man standing over the skeleton was bored to death. They hadn't found out anything new, nothing, nada. Now tourists were visiting everyday, some taking pictures, some staring, and some drawing pictures, while he had to stand out

in the hot sun, all day long, making sure nothing bad happens. The archeologist couldn't find out anything, at least not until more was uncovered. They had to have patience,  
which he didn't have, he couldn't stay patient at all for this long, he always wanted things done there and now! Right now they were standing near a cliff.

Suddenly he saw a jeep in the far distance with a man in it waving wildly. As it approached he could make out the shape of a lizard in the back of the vehicle. The man in the jeep had a grey beard, had hair on the sides of his head, but was bald on top. He had tan skin and looked to be in his mid sixties and had a cane in the waving hand.

"Mongra," the archeologist said under his breath, "what does he have this time?" As the jeep pulled up beside him, Dounle-d was almost certain that a huge lizard was beneath the rags in the jeep.

"Simon, you know I don't want another-," the archeologist began to say but was cut off by the older man. "Double-d!" Simon Mongra exclaimed with happiness, "You'll just love what I have today!" "It better not be another komodo-," Richard began to say, but he was yet again cut off. "Look!"

As Simon pulled the rag off the creature Double-d's eyes widened. The razor sharp teeth, the two long arms with claws on the end, the long slender body and snout, and the two, long muscular legs with sharp nails on the end of them. It was unmistakably a dinosaur, but more surprisingly and ironic to double-D was that it was a Coelophysis. Impossible, it had to be a fake, no dinosaurs were still alive, but yet it looked so real. It had pebbly skin and blood red eyes.

"Simon, what is this?" Double-d asked worriedly. "Don't you see," Simon replied, "It's what you and every other archeologist have always wanted, a real dinosaur! It's also a ticket to your retiring."

It had to be a fake so the archeologist put a hand to the chest of the animal's chest and heard and felt a thumping noise. It was still alive! That was both magnificent and terrifying! If it really was alive they might be able to study a real one. Of course, if it got up it would attack. Coelophysis were vicious dinosaurs that sometime even ate their own young, who knows what it would do amongst creatures it had never seen before.

"Where did you find this?" Double-d asked. "In a pile of junk," Simon replied, "I knew you would like it so I brought it to you." "Shoot it." Double-d told him. "What?" Simon gasped. "It's still alive, shoot it!" he told him in a firmer voice. "Don't you see what we could do with this!" Richard argued, "You younger people don't know anything, why back in my day you had to do things much harder, and I learned something in my time, never let a chance like this pass you by!"

The monstrous lizard's leg started to twitch as they argued. "Who has gun? Does anyone have a gun?" Double-d was shouting at the crowd. "You are crazy, Edward, you hear me? Crazy!"

Just then they heard a low roar from behind them. In one split second the dinosaur had leapt nine feet in the air and landed on one of the tourists, smashing him into the ground. The creature then growled at the crowd while the tourist beneath it moaned in pain. It cocked its head around wildly looking for the location of the noise.

Finally it looked at its foot and sniffed the tourist. As the dinosaur closed its jaws around the neck of the tourist a shot rang out. It immediately let go of its prey and yelped in pain it looked at its side were the bullet had left a slight mark. It now looked at Double-d as the crowd was running away wildly. The archeologist shot again this time hitting its tail. Finally realizing it was being attacked the Coelophysis leapt up in the air again and this time it landed on Double-d who looked horrified as it clamped its mouth around the gun. His finger pulled the trigger of the gun and the bullet went down the throat of the creature as its eyes bulged out and it fell on top of him.

As his eyes finally adjusted to the light he saw Simon's face. "About time you woke up," he said, "thought you wouldn't be out for so long, but the doctors did put some things in your mouth, no major injuries, you just got a couple of bruises."

"From what?" Double-d asked dazed. "Don't you remember?" Simon replied, "The dinosaur attacked you, the tourist is in the other room, his name's Kahn. He wasn't so lucky, got his face bashed in when the dinosaur landed on top of him, and he has some sharp teeth marks in his neck."

"Where am I?" Edd asked. "Well, it's a white room with doctors, you're in a hospital. The Doctors didn't believe our story about the dinosaur and were ready to send us to the nut-house until we showed them the dinosaur's body." Simon replied calmly "WHAT! You showed them the body! Those dumb doctors will inform the government and they will have it destroyed!" The archeologist screamed and tried to get up.

Unfortunately, Double-d felt a sharp pain in his back and fell back onto the white hospital bed. "Relax, Rich, they're just checking the body out." Simon told the archeologist trying to calm him down. "Let me see it! It might not be dead yet!" Edward commanded. "Double-d, you shot it in the mouth, it had to of died." The elderly man replied leaning on his cane. "Then let me see it." Double-d told him, his voice raspy.

"Well, all of these metal clamps are around your waist, you can sit up but not get out, and…" he never finished his sentence as Edd cut him off. "Then get them off of me then, genius!" the archeologist replied sharply, "Use that control panel over there!"

Simon reluctantly hobbled over to it and pressed a button. For a while there was nothing, then a hiss was heard and the clamps slid away. Immediately Double-d stood up and ran for the door. Then he collapsed as his legs crumpled beneath him. "Double-d…" Simon sighed as he walked over to him and helped him up.

A few minutes later they were passing by another door where the person was moaning and they could hear the tourist saying 'dinosaur' over and over again. "Poor man," Double-d sighed. About half a minute later they had gotten to a door at the end of the hall. "This is it, Double-d, this is where they brought the monster." The elderly man told him. "Well, let's go in." the archeologist commanded as they stepped through the door.

"Oh my!" Simon exclaimed gasping. The two men were looking at the remains of a research room. The room was drenched in blood and the machines had bite marks in them. Most of the equipment had short-circuited, but there were weapons and tools lying everywhere on the floor.

"How awful!" Simon exclaimed turning pale. Double-d was silent and then dropped to the floor and reached for a blood covered gun. Then they heard moaning around a counter and Simon rushed over as Double-d crawled along as fast as he could. They saw one of the doctors.

He had a deep cut in his arm where blood was spilling out and his chest had another slash. The doctor was wearing a blood-stained lab coat and was bald. "Monster…" he moaned. "Monster, real…"

"Don't worry, sir, we'll come back for you, but first we must hunt down the dinosaur." Double-d explained as the doctor nodded his head and grinned. "Take the gun, it has a surprise for that monster." The doctor moaned.

"Well, let's move on. Hope there are other survivors." Simon told him. They stepped into another blood drenched room. "Thank you for coming, thank you!" exclaimed one of the doctors running towards them with a few blood stains. Suddenly a shadow jumped and whisked the screaming doctor into rafters of the room. After a few minutes the screaming stopped and there was silence. The two men looked at each other frightened.

As the shadow jumped down again Double-d could see an axe near them. Simon had a totally different view, he could see the monstrous figure clearly. Its red and blue pebbly skin, its teeth, and even its claws, but one nail was missing. Then he felt a blow in his stomach as the dinosaur kicked him and knocked him against the wall.

As the dinosaur lowered its head to take a bite of the old man it twisted around. Edd had jumped on it and now had the gun in its mouth. After a while of wrestling with the dinosaur the archeologist finally pulled the trigger and fired into the dinosaur's mouth.

It screamed and fell over on its side while Rich ran for the axe and slammed it into the dinosaur's neck. For some reason there was a sizzle as its neck split open exposing slick, silver stuff.

"Well, that was a weird noise for a dying animal to make." Simon announced as Double-d crawled over and slumped against the wall. "It is weird isn't it? Also, when I looked into the neck there was shiny silver stuff inside." The archeologist replied, "Why was it in a pile of junk?" "How should I know?" Simon asked, "It was just lying there over a weird metal animal…" Simon's voice trailed off as he thought.

Simon got up and hobbled over to the animal as quickly as he could, still recovering from the blow he had taken. When he had finally gotten to the dinosaur he bent over and checked the neck.

'Odd,' he thought. Simon looked at it some more and began to tear the head away from the body, exposing dark red liquid that began to run over his hands. Well, the animal definitely had blood of some sort. He kept on tearing at the neck and more blood came. Finally, he had torn the head completely loose from the body.

"My word, what is this?" Simon asked himself looking into the hole that used to be the neck of the creature. He was looking up into where the brain should have been, but all he saw was machinery mixed with the bloody looking liquid. "It's a robot!" Simon gasped. Bending down he looked into the dinosaur's body seeing the same stuff.

"If it's a robot," Double-d stuttered out of breath, "then why does it have blood?" "I really don't know, Edward," Simon replied, "but what do we do now? Your dumb dinosaur is finally dead, it has killed who knows how many people, and we now know that it is a robot, an android, or something. What do you think we should do?" "Not tell the government; if they knew about it they would probably take it away to a secret base or something. We could investigate where this thing came from, forget about it, bury it and never tell anyone even though a few people would still know about it, but never tell the government. And it was your dinosaur, not mine you found it." Edward replied immediately.

Double-d tried to get up but fell back down to the floor. "Let me see that head." He demanded. Simon tossed the head to him and he looked inside to see something weird. There was a skull but it was made out of metal. He tried to tear the skin off of the head of the creature with little success. He then reached over to a razor knife and started cutting the skin off.

After a few minutes he had stripped skin of the snout of revealing the shining warm skull beneath. Blood was covering it and he could feel that the metal bone felt real and slick. He then cut the eye out of its socket and felt it. Yuck, he thought, it sure felt like a real eye, squishy and, well, squishy.

"Let's go," Double-d said finally getting up, "we'll tell the doctors about it, and let them do what they want with it; they can give it to the government, I just don't want to give it to the government." "Well, okay," Simon agreed questionably, "I'll get you back to the room." "No!" the archeologist argued, "I'm fine."

"I'm telling you, it was awful," the lawyer, Rancor, told the doctors, "The creature leapt at least nine feet high in to the air and smashed a tourist into the ground, and then the archeologist shot it." "But we need more information on this dinosaur, sir, it just is not possible that a dinosaur is alive." One of the doctors, Jackon, replied. "I would describe it as an abominable monster, but none the less, it looked like this: red, blue, and yellow skin; pretty thin; when its head was up I'd say it was about four or five feet high and cocked its head around like a bird; and it had dark grey teeth." Rancor responded looking away nervously.

"Dinosaurs are so dumb, I hate them." Kevin, one of the other doctors with red hair, muttered, "They're about the past, the dusty old past." "It seemed more like it was from another world to me. The razor-sharp teeth, the bird-like movements, the dark claws, the horrible smell, it was a terrible sight," Rancor replied back sharply.

He hated Kevin because of his personality and how he thought that all lawyers were evil, heartless creatures. Rancor wasn't that heartless, but after a person he defended in court was taken to prison he usually forgot about them.

He would never forget, though, about the British person he defended that was accused of being a terrorist. The man had black hair, a thick mustache, and was tough looking. The man was named Barlon and he had told him that he was just a simple regular person that was just accused of blowing up a bus in a highway. Rancor did the best he could to defend the man, but in the end Barlon was sentenced to five years in prison. Now they had set him free because he served his time and supposedly did 'good behavior.'

"Listen, Kevin, this thing might be a monster that will terrorize the hospital, nothing will hold it down probably." Rancor told him, but just then one of the nurses came in. "We have it; it's dead." The nurse told them, her face pale, "except when the body was retrieved from the archeologist that killed it, its head was gone. The bodies of the victims have been retrieved and one was cut open, in the rafters. Few are still alive and the archeologist has left."

"I can not believe you just did that in broad daylight!" Simon said in betwee gasps, "You don't just take a severed animal's head! Why did you do that?" "Well," Double-d replied, "I need it for examination. And if you didn't realize yet, that animal was a robot." "Who could you possibly give the head to?" Simon asked as he got into his jeep, the moonlight illuminating the metal. "Oh, don't worry about that, I know exactly who would be interested, and who won't tell anyone about it." Double-d replied as they got onto the highway.

When they had visited the dig site where everything had started they found no one there and checked the fossils for any damage. They found no damage and Simon offered to drive Double-d home.

"Thanks for driving me to my house; it's been quite a day for me." Double-d told his elderly friend as he put the bag down on a cushiony chair. "Please, come in." the archeologist told him politely. Simon immediately slumped down into another cushiony chair opposite of the bag with the dinosaur head.

"Want anything to drink?" Double-d asked from the kitchen. "Yes, some cream soda if you have any!" Simon replied loudly, his eyes shut. As the archeologist returned with two glasses of cream soda, filled to the brim, Simon stole a glance at the bag in the other chair and saw part of the metal bone of the snout sticking out.

After Double-d had taken the head of the Coelophysis out he set it on a stand meant for a Coelophysis skull, but it fit perfectly, and he put the stripped skin of the snout next to the head. The duo stared at the severed head amazed, stupefied, and somewhat frightened. "Wow," Simon exclaimed, his heart skipping a few beats, "it fits perfectly, unbelievable. "Yah, but I need to know where it came from," Double-d started, "because if we find its home there are bound to more." "Yes, there very well could be," the older man replied, "there very well could be."

Well, that's all you guys get for right now. I hope you all know that this wasn't made to be an Ed, Edd, n Eddy story I just replaced some names and other things to fit them so sorry if there are mistakes at all. Originally Zap was going to be named Jap, but my family convinced me otherwise. It took a lot of time to think this all up a long time ago and I hope it appeals to all people, but the blood in this chapter might drive some people away. Many more characters shall be added later on from the show and my mind but as of right now I wish to rest.


End file.
